Personal headsets for audio systems have been in use for many years, and for a variety of different applications. Professionals that typically desire quality audio headsets can include, for example, musical or theater artists, telephone operators, dispatchers, airplane pilots, video camera operators, studio mixers, and professional sound technicians, among other various others. In many such occupations and applications, it may be desirable for such audio headsets to have speakers (e.g., earphones) and/or microphones. In the case of theater or musical productions, it is desirable that headset being worn by an artist not be noticeable to viewers, which can be members in an audience or viewers of a digital recording thereof.
Conventionally, artists have used a plastic ear hook or bent wire to form an ear hook and then attached their microphone thereto with adhesive tape or cable binding sleeves (e.g., Hellerman sleeves). Unfortunately, such “ear rigs” are cumbersome and difficult to assemble, and require anywhere from twenty (20) minutes to an hour to build a single “ear rig” depending on the experience of the technician. Additionally, “ear rigs” are ad hoc solutions and tend to be klugey. The conventional “ear rig” is also not sleek or stylish. Further still, once a conventional “ear rig” is made, it is difficult to alter or even adjust the “ear rig.” Accordingly, the conventional “ear rig” is merely a rigged solution and thus is not designed for comfort, nor is the conventional “ear rig” preconfigured or designed to support audio components.